New Phantom in Town
by WhoIsTheDoctor
Summary: Wait, so you're telling me Vlad's your actual dad? How did that happen?" Danny asked, incredulous. "I don't know," the girl replied, "But I do know that it's been hell." Rated for mild to moderate language. Rating may go up as story progresses.


**So, this is a DP fanfic I started a while ago... Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while, I hope this make you happy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

_ She walked slowly, wrapping her arms around herself, desperately trying to keep warm in the windy winter weather. She could only be glad it wasn't snowing. She shivered violently as a gust of wind hit her, whipping her raven hair in her face. She decided she had to find a place to stay quickly if she didn't want to freeze to death. She turned to the nearest building, a big brick place. She slowly walked up the stairs leading to the door, stumbling over the last few, tripping and falling, becoming unconscious as her head hit the side of the porch._

**Line break**

_The Next Morning_

Daniel "Danny" Fenton searched his room, trying to find his house key among the disaster area that was his room. If he left it, he wouldn't be able to get back inside. His parents had gone to a week-long ghost convention, putting the ghost shield up behind them, and his older sister, Jasmine "Jazz", was at a _Psychologists of Tomorrow_ convention, and wouldn't be back for the rest of the weekend. His cell phone rang, showing that one of his two best friends, Samantha "Sam" Manson, was calling.

"Hey Sam...Yeah, _Dead Teacher __VII_ sounds good..." He spotted his key and grabbed it, putting on his winter coat. "What?.. No, I haven't lost my key...No, seriously, it's right here!.. Yeah, I'm about to leave right now... Yeah, tell Tuck I'll be there in a-OHMIGOSH!!!"

He nearly dropped his phone when he saw a girl lying unconscious on his doorstep. He almost forgot he was on the phone until Sam yelling his name reminded him.

"Sorry about that, Sam... Yeah, I'm okay... Sam, listen to me; I need you to get Tucker and come over as fast as you can... Yeah, I'm at the house... Well, you can tell him that if he doesn't get his ass over here right now I'm gonna overshadow him at school on Monday... Yes, I'm dead serious... No, it's not a ghost problem... Well, I'm _pretty_ sure...Okay, see you in five; run!"

He hung up and pocketed his phone, looking in disbelief at the girl. A thought struck him. How long had she been there? How had she gotten there in the first place? Was she a runaway? He decided that it didn't matter and picked her up, carrying her inside. She had to be cold; thin long-sleeved shirts and jeans just didn't cut it in the winter. He laid her down on the couch and grabbed some heavy blankets from a nearby closet. He'd just started layering them onto her when Tucker and Sam came in.

"What happened?" they asked in unison.

Danny didn't even look up; he kept working while speaking. "I don't know. She was lying on the front porch when I got out there. I don't know how long she was out there. Could she have gotten frostbite?" he asked worriedly, finally looking up at them.

Sam shook her head. "No, I don't think it got that cold out last night. It really depends on how long she was out there."

Danny wasn't convinced. Tucker, noticing that, distracted him by saying, "Dude, calm down, she's probably okay. Let's just go up to your room and play a few rounds of _Doomed_ until she wakes up. We can't really do anything for her until then, anyway. Okay?"

Danny nodded, and they went upstairs to wait for the strange girl to wake up so they could find out what happened.

_**Line Break **_

Electric blue eyes opened wide.

_"Where am I?" _the girl wondered. No one was around, so she decided to explore a bit. She went down some stairs, thinking that she was on an upper level of the building. She was completely wrong. She was in some kind of ultra-high-tech room, which could've possibly been a renovated basement. The walls, ceiling, and floor were covered in some kind of chrome, giving it a sci-fi look. She finished going down the flight of stairs and emerged into the room, noticing that it was very untidy, like the person who owned it had no idea of the word "clean". The girl stepped off the stairs, immediately tripping over a bucket of God-knows-what, crashing into a desk with a million buttons on it. She spread her hands out wide, accidentally pushing one of the larger buttons. She cringed, realizing that her hands had gotten cut when she had fallen the night before. She heard a _ding!, _and the next thing she knew, someone had grabbed her, putting their cold, cold hands around her mouth to silence her.

_**Line Break**_

Danny's ghost sense went off just as the girl downstairs heard the dinging noise. He immediately went ghost, turning into Danny Phantom and motioning for Sam and Tucker to meet him in the basement. He went invisible and intangible, diving down through the two floors and into the basement. He saw Plasmius holding the girl, one hand over her mouth so that she couldn't scream, with a murderous look in his eyes.

"So, Alexandra, you thought you could run away and hide from me?" he hissed, "Stupid girl, you should have known far better than that by now. It's a simple concept, really; don't run away from your father, and you don't get hurt!"

On the word _hurt,_ he let go of the hand that covered her mouth and struck her hard across the face, flinging her away so that she crashed into a wall. She slid down a bit, obviously hurt, rubbing the back of her head and looking up. She saw Plasmius fly towards her and she stood up, looking to see a way where she could run away to. But she couldn't find any. Plasmius brought a fist full of ectoplasm back, prepared to punch. The girl looked away, covering her face with a hand, bracing herself for a blow that never came. She looked up to see Danny Phantom holding a small dome-shaped shield in front of them and almost passed out. Danny let go of the shield and blasted Plasmius; thus, their battle began.

Sam and Tucker ran through the chaos to the girl, who'd slid to the floor again, helping her up and guiding her back upstairs to safety.

"What's wrong, Plasmius, life so lonely and boring that you have to scare the shit out of poor little girls?" Danny taunted.

"Why Daniel, I'm surprised at you. You should know that I don't 'scare the shit out of poor little girls' for no reason. She deserves it!" Plasmius replied.

"Sorry, Plasmius, but somehow I just don't believe you," Danny replied, out of breath. They had been fighting the whole time they were talking.

"Well, then, I'll just have to convince you otherwise. Good-bye, Daniel," Plasmius said, disappearing from sight.

_"Shit!"_ Danny swore under his breath. He realized that he couldn't follow Plasmius while there was a strange, albeit very familiar-looking girl in his house who was probably in hysterics. He flew up the stairs and stopped near the kitchen when he heard Sam and Tucker trying to calm the frightened girl down. They noticed him and ran to meet him.

"Did you catch him?" Tucker asked.

Danny shook his head. "No, he disappeared and I had to come back. Have you gotten anything out of her?"

Sam sighed. "No, all we can get is incoherent gibberish. She's almost hyperventilating and we think she's going into shock."

Danny nodded, changing into human mode. "Well, I don't blame her. I'm going to go see what I can do. Tucker, you might want to record this on your PDA."

Tucker nodded and pulled it out, quickly selecting the Audio/Video record setting.

"Well, here goes nothing," Danny said as he walked into the kitchen.

_**Line Break**_

Danny walked into the kitchen slowly so as not to scare the girl, sitting down in the chair next to her. She didn't even seem to realize he was there. She kept muttering to herself, mostly gibberish, but occasionally something understandable.

"How could he have found me?................Father send him?..........Gotta run..........He'll be right behind.......Need to run........can't find me........I have my tracker.......damn piece of equipment.....what to do?"

By now, Danny was convinced that the girl was a runaway. He wondered why, what could be so horrible that she had to leave?

"Um.... Hey," he said, placing a hand tentatively on her back. He felt her stiffen up like a board under his touch, and he retracted it. She looked up at him with shocking blue eyes.

_'Those look weirdly familiar,' _he thought. Where had he seen eyes like that before? He couldn't remember. The girl was staring at him, and it made him feel awkward.

"What's your name?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Alex," came the clear reply.

"Short for Alexandra?" he asked.

Her face darkened. "Only if you have a death wish."

"Okay, Alex it is. I'm Danny Fenton. Do you know that ghost? He seemed to know you well."

Alex looked scared for a second. "I've seen him a few times."

Danny nodded. "Do you know why I found you on my doorstep? Are you a runaway?" Danny mentally cringed. Not the most tactful way to put it.

Alex's eyes saddened for a split second. "I guess you could call it that. I really don't know how I got here, though. All I remember is being really, really cold."

Danny nodded, "Well, seeing what you're wearing, I can see why you were cold. You can stay here, but you'll have to go back to wherever you're from after a while, you know."

Alex turned white. "NO!!!" she shouted, "I can _never _go back. Ever!! You don't understand. If I go back-"

She was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID, paling even more, if that was possible.

"Um, I need to take this, do you mind?" she asked.

"Oh! No, no, not at all, go ahead. Would you like me to leave?" he asked.

"Not if you don't want to. Before I answer, though, I want you to know; I'm not bad."

She steeled herself and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Alexandra? _Alexandra! W_here _are_ you, girl?"

Danny immediately recognized that voice as his archenemy, Vlad Plasmius, otherwise known as Vlad Masters' voice. He had trouble constraining his anger; it was all he could do keeping his eyes their normal cerulean blue. After all, he kept producing harebrained schemes that endangered the world, and all of them included killing his father, marrying his mother (ew), and making Danny his evil apprentice. What did he want with a fourteen-year-old girl?

"Umm," Alex was saying, "I don't know."

Vlad exploded. "What do you mean, you don't know?! How can you not know where you are? I bet I can figure it out, if you know what I mean."

Danny had no idea what he was talking about, but it seemed like Alex did. She paled and started begging.

"Please, no! If I knew where I was, I would tell you, but I have no idea! Last night, I passed out, and when I woke up, I was in some building! I don't even know what city I'm in! Please believe me; you have to!"

"Ah, Alexandra, I wish I could believe you, but you've lied to me so much that I'm afraid that I just can't. You know where you are, and I'm going to have to get it out of you!"

Alex, if it was possible, paled even more. She was paler than a ghost, and that was saying something considering how many ghosts Danny saw on a regular basis.

"Please, no, you have to believe me! I have no idea where--"

All of a sudden, she bent over double and started shaking, trying to get words out. It looked like she was having a seizure, but when Danny tried to help her, she pushed him away. He noticed that he had gotten shocked when she touched him. After a minute, she straightened up, panting.

"Now," said Vlad, "where are you?"

"Amity..... Park.....," Alex forced out, sounding hurt.

"Not good enough."

Alex doubled over again, gritting her teeth and holding her head. This, too, stopped after a minute.

"Ready?" Vlad asked again.

"Uptown.....Amity.....Park....."

"Still not good enough, Alexandra. I don't see why you're holding out on me, really. All you're doing is hurting yourself. I could figure it out on my own if you didn't tell me."

This time, Alex didn't bend over double. She arched her back, almost to the point to where you'd think it would snap, and let out an ear-piercing scream. She stopped after a long, painful minute, shaking uncontrollably and panting, slumped on the table.

"Well? I'm going to give you only one last chance, Alexandra. Now _tell me where you are!_"

Alex paused a moment before giving Danny an apologetic look.

"I-I'm at Danny Fenton's house. In Amity Park. You know where that is."

You could practically hear the smirk in Vlad's voice. "Oh, you _are. _Thank you, Alexandra, I'll be there in only a few moments. Ta!"

As soon as she hung up, Alex looked at Danny, misery clouding her eyes.

"Now that you know who I am," she said, "You probably want to kick me out of your house. I don't blame you. Any sane person would, once they knew who my dad is."

"I'm not going to kick you out, Alex," Danny said, "I wouldn't do that."

"I know, but you have to. If you don't and he comes here, the least that's going to happen is your whole family will be sued for kidnapping. That's what happened every other time I ran away."

"You've run away before? This isn't your first time?"

"Nope. The first time, I got about twenty miles away. I was staying in an elderly couple's house who said that they had a wild streak in them when they were my age, and they knew exactly why I felt like I had to run. Well, a couple days later, Father found me, and he sued the couple out of house and home. They had nothing. They were literally ruined. Ever since then I've known better than to stay in the same house for more than a day, two at most. You don't understand. He's coming. If I stay here, he'll come and call the cops on you and call you a rapist in court. I don't want that to happen."

Danny was dumbfounded. "Alex, I-" he started.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered, cutting him off. Before he knew it, she had stood up and run out of the kitchen and to the front door.

Danny gave chase, getting to her as she was fumbling with the deadbolt. His strong arms encircled her waist as he restrained her from escaping.

"Stop, let go of me!..... No, Danny, let me go!....... I have to leave!...... You don't understand!...... Danny, please...... Please let me go."

What had started out as angry kicking and screaming turned into quiet protest. Danny gently lowered her to the ground, where she stood and sniffled, head lowered in defeat. She looked so pitiful that Danny softened and wrapped her in a bear hug, letting her cry. After she stopped, he let go and grabbed her shoulders.

"Alex," he said, "listen to me. I'm not going to throw you out just because Vlad is coming. I'm not going to throw you out into danger just because something _might _happen, because most likely it won't."

"But Danny," Alex cut in, "You don't know how dangerous it is for you to stay here. If he finds you he'll-"

Danny cut her off by shaking her shoulders. "Don't you see, Alex?" His words were laced with anger. "I am _not_ afraid of Vlad Masters. I don't care what he can do! But I _do_ care about you, even though I've only known you for about an hour. I might barely know you, Alex, but I'll be damned if I'm so heartless that I'll throw you out for some pedophile to come and do God-knows-what to you. Don't you see? I care about you. I don't exactly know why, but to me, you're like a little sister. And I'll also be dammed if I let some God-forsaken billionaire take you away. Do you understand?"

Alex looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes," she whispered, choking.

Danny let go of her shoulders and grabbed her in a bear hug, letting her cry into his shoulder. After she was done, he led her over to the couch and said,

"Alex, I don't think that Vlad will be here. He's in Wisconsin, remember? There's no way he could get here so fast."

The doorbell rang. Alex jumped up and looked around wildly.

"I hate karma, Murphy's Law, and all that they entail," Danny muttered.

Tucker went to the door.

"Guys?" he said, "I think Danny was wrong."

"Danny!" said Alex frightfully, "I've gotta hide!"

"No time, Alex. Don't worry; we won't let him take you. Tucker, open the door."

Tucker opened the door to reveal a smirking Vlad.

"Hello, Alexandra," he said.

_**Chapter 1- End**_

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so. Oh, and by the way, HPATAP should be updated soon. I haven't been allowed to type it, so my friend's doing it for me. She should be done soon. The good news is that I've written all the way into Chapter 8, so you won't have to wait for me to actually write, but for her to type. **

**Thanks for your patience!!!! Read and review plz!!! 3 Thankies!  
**

**~artyluvr  
**


End file.
